paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno
Bio He's the pack leader that always knows how to keep things under control. His owner is a girl named Preslee, who became the daughter of wisdom and he became dog of wisdom, he doesn't retain much powers though, he is trilingual, and talks in human, which means he can communicate with humans, dog (when the dogs talk dog it is translated in English to the audience but itss not understood by people in the show) and he can also talk cat. He can also magically reappear anywhere if you throw him out and can also go invisible, and shield himself from flames or icicles. He always goes on adventures with his pack and his owner. Personality Bruno is a witty, clever, bacon loving dog that knows how to have fun. He is messy and slobbish when being presented to audiences. He is the average dog that would sniff a butt and lap any type of liquid and chew anything. He's very hyper, jumpy and loves to adventure and get into trouble, though he gets in trouble constantly with his owner, he has a big heart and is greatly loyal to his pack and human family. On occasions, he helps and supports his fellow humans during hard times. He's very feisty and protective when it comes to Preslee. He is goofy and at times also. He's not stuck up to any extent, and is more wisecracking then competive. He tends to be stubborn when given a command but other than that, he's an average friendly all American mutt that is the character most likely to be picked on by a stuck up purebreds, besides his friends. Appearance Bruno has a brown mask covering his eyes and his muzzle and in between his mask like coloring, is white, he has a tan Dalmation spot on thewhite tip of his tail. His paws are mostly covered by mostly white and has yellow lemon coloredd spots on his legs and where he is brown, he is followed along with black brindle (resembling a tiger), he also has blue ticking on his ears. Episodes By me * Meet The Mutt School #1 *Meet The Mutt School #2 * The Heart of The Holidays * Adopted! (Cameo) * Meet The Mutt School #3 By others Trivia * He's the most outgoing of the group. * He hangs with Katy, Lilac and Prensess a lot, though they are all friends and hang out a lot. * Buddy tends to have A hard time getting along with Peerce but loves the toddler no less than anyone else. * When it comes to music or singing him and Lilac always steal the show. * As a dad, Buddy is a mush for the pups, and loves to play with them, and having quite a friend-like relationship with them, but he know when to draw the line. * Since the name Buddy, is taken, his page says Bruno, but off of the wiki, he's Buddy. * He's Pansexual, but he ended up in a heterosexual relationship with Prensess.